1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lamps and methods and systems involving leveling lampshades.
2. Description of Background
Lampshades are commonly used on lamps and lighting fixtures for decoration and for directing light in a particular direction. Often lampshades are attached to a lamp with a fastener. The components of lamps are often made of metal that can be bent out of shape if subjected to a force resulting from a fall or from a blow. If a component of a lamp is bent out of shape, the lampshade may not be level to a table or floor. Thus, it is desirable to limit the effects on lamp components when subjected to a force, and to allow for a lampshade to automatically adjust to being level if the lamp components are bent.